LOVE + FEAR
The''' 4th Studio Album''' is the upcoming album by Welsh singer-songwriter Marina and the Diamonds. Little is known about the album except that it will most likely be released sometime in the fall of 2018. Background On her Facebook, Diamandis revealed she was possibly working on a new album. It was speculated this album would be out sometime in 2018 or 2019. Later in November, she posted a photo to her social media back from when she recorded Froot, saying she was excited to get back to the studio, revealing she hadn't recorded her new album yet. In December of 2017, Marina released a tweet stating that she was writing some new music. In the same month, she released a video on Twitter of her playing some music that might be the sound of the album. On her Instagram, she revealed she was working on a song she "really liked" and that she hadn't started production yet but she was almost ready. In March of 2018, she posted a video of her playing music that had the same sound as the previous video she shared, with her singing the lyrics "the day I was born". The caption to this was Emotional Machine, with many fans theorizing this to be a new song. In late March, a leaked snippet of a possible song entitled You surfaced on the web. This could be an unreleased song from an earlier album or a song on her fourth album. In April, Marina posted a photo with a song evidently titled Superstar with the lyrics, "Before I met you". She captioned this photo with "A love song". She also responded to a fan via Twitter that there would be new music in 2018. Later, she posted a photo with the caption "Studio hangover cure", confirming she is in the studio. Trivia * The album might be released by her under the name "Marina Diamandis" or "Marina". * There might be a collaboration with Lana Del Rey, one of Marina's closest friends. * There are rumors that the album will be titled either "Aquamarina" or "Aquamarine". ** Another rumor says that the new album will be called "Our Peace". * Snippets of Marina's vocals in low quality were leaked in 2017. ** The album might have an ambient sound as shown from the snippets. Leaks * Emotional Machine - Two snippets were released. Snippet #1 consists of Marina playing an omnichord. The snippet was released on December 22, 2017. Snippet #2 consists of Marina singing the lyrics "The day I was born". This snippet released in March of 2018. * You - On March 27, 2018, a user leaked audio from the song onto Soundcloud. ￼The lyrics are known to be from the pre-chorus ("You don't know me like you think you do") and the chorus ("You! Yeah, you break me down. You!") * Superstar - In April of 2018, Marina leaked the first lyrics of the song. She described it as a love song. Category:Albums Category:Unreleased Category:2018